Curtis Armstrong
Personal Life Roles *1983-Risky Business as Miles Dobbie *1984-Revenge of the Nerds as Dudley "Booger" Dawson *1985-Better Off Dead as Charles De Mar *1985-Bad Medicine as Dennis Gladstone *1986-The Clan of the Cave Bear as Goov *1986-One Crazy Summer as Ack-Ack "Acky" Raymond *1986-Moonlighting as Herbert Quentin Viola *1987-Nerds in Paradise as Dudley "Booger" Dawson *1989-How I Got Into Collage as Arcadia Bible Acadamy Recruiter *1990-Grand as Yale Pinhaus *1991-Hi Honey, I'm Dead as Arnold Pischkin *1992-Mann and Machine as Eric Easton *1992-The Next Generation as Dudley "Booger" Dawson *1993-Public Enemy #2 as Ivan Delbert *1993-ABC Weekend Specials as Tom *1993-The Adventures of Huck Finn as Country Jack *1993-Siruns as Samuel Wayne *1993-Eek the Cat as Scooter *1994-Nerds in Love as Dudley "Booger" Dawson *1995-AJ's Time Travelers as Leanardo De Vinci *1995-Cybill as Charlie *1995-M.A.N.T.I.S. as BB Rantzer *1995-Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman as Albie Swinson *1995-Diagnosis Murder as Dr. Morton Freberger *1996-Big Bulley as Clark *1996-Spy Hard as Pastery Chef *1996-Ellen as Tom *1996-Suddenly Susan as Harvey *1996-Jingle All The Way- Chain Smoking Booster *1997-LA Johns as Big Ben *1997-The Hunger as Bart Brookman *1997-Elvis Meets Nixon as Farley Hall *1997-Alright Already as Dr. Russel Conn *1998-Saftey Patrol as Bert Miller *1998-Love Boat: The Next Wave as Mitch Beeber *1998-Border to Border as Man in Diner *1998-Brimstone as Jimmy G. *1999-LA Doctors as Charlie Fielding *1999-Felicity as Danny *1999-Third Rock From the Sun as Ken Fretts *2000-Ally McBeal as Tiny Tim Fallow *2000-Batman Beyond as Warren *2001-That 70's Show as Barry Donovan *2001-the Chronicle as Pig Boy *2001-Ed as Mr. Cheswick *2002-Gale Force as Steve Cheney *2002-VIP as Rodney *2002-Crossing Jordan as the Punisher *2002-Van Wilder as Campus Cop *2002-Project Viper as Keach *2003-Titletown *2003-The Bar as Ozwald Rosencrants *2003-Quigley as Dexter Pearsly *2003-My Dinner With Jimmi as Herb Cohen *2003-Grounded for Life as Curtis *2003-Rock Me Baby as Bob *2004-Big Time as Zamboni *2004-Post Mikey as Norman Hubberd *2004-Tales of a Fly on the Wall as the fly *2004-Joan of Arcadia as Security Gaurd God *2004-Double Shot' *2004-Conversations as Josh Candelman *2004-Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story as Mr. Ralph *2004-Oliver Beene as Hobo Bob *2004-Irish Eyes- Broderick Dooley *2004-The Seat Filler as LaJean *2004-Ray as Ahmet Ertegun *2004-One on One-Matt Johnson *2005- Man of the House as Morgan Ball *2005-Las Vegas-Arnold Peters *2005-Greener Montains as Mike *2005-The Buzz on Maggie as Bugspit *2005-Grey's Anatomy as Robert Martin *2005-Stroker and Hoop as Double-Wide *2005-American Dad as Snot Lonstein *2006-Me, Eloise *2006-In Justice as Harris Sharp *2006-Pucked as Janitor *2006-Akekelah and the Bee as Mr. Welch *2006-Southland Tales as Dr. Sobbern Ex *2006-Boston Legal as Dr. Zachary Simon *2006-Smokin Aces as Morris Mecklan *2006-The Emporers New School as Mr. Moleguaco *2007-Ghost Whisperer as Harold *2007-Moola as Jonas *2007-Shedderman Rules as Mayor Izzo *2007-Standoff as Norris Burke *2007-Reaper as Russ *2008-Route 30 as Ned *2008-Wizards of Waverly Place as The Zit *2008-Pshyce as Jervis *2008-iCarly as Store Clerk *2008-The Riches as Barry Stone *2008-The Game as Dr. Parker/ Dr. Dawson *2008-Beer For My Horses as DA Levine *2008-Foregne Exchange as Marvin *2009-Rutko: The Dictators Son as Dushkan *2009-My Name is Earl as Chaz Dalton *2009-Legally Blondes as Mr. Gold *2009-Locker 13 as Cliffard *2009-The Gold Retreivers as the Proffesor *2009-House as Richter *2009-The Forgotten as Louise *2009-American Pie Presents the Book of Love as Mr. O'Donnel *2010-Zeke and Luthar as Clarence Fitsel *2010-High School as Mr. Thompson *2010-Blue Mountain State as Ronnie Hayes *2010-CSI-Crime Scene Investigation as Clint Pudder *2010-Darnell Dawkins: Mouth Guitar Legend as Governer Gable Gatright *2010-Glory Daze as Morty Feldman *2011- Shit My Dad Says as Carl *2011-Dan Vs as Dan *2011-Hit List as Mr. Button *2011-Bethovens Christmas Adventure as Kenny *2011-Halloween Dog as Max *2012-Rout Thirty, Too! as Deer Hunter Bob Gallery Screenshot2011-04-05at62436PM.png|Curtis Armstrong as Miles in "Risky Business" betteroffdead01.jpg|Curtis Armstrong as Charles De Mar in "Better Off Dead" Screenshot2011-03-25at44730PM.png|Curtis as Acky Raymond in "One Crazy Summer" Category:People